


good vibrations, oom bop bop

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ficlet, Hitachi - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, Magic Wand, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Peter shows Juno how he fucks himself.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952893
Kudos: 33





	good vibrations, oom bop bop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ellobean's Kinktober 2020 challenge. 
> 
> Day 6: Toys

“Admittedly, it’s not the most glamorous,” said Peter, holding the Magic Wand in both hands, “but this is how I fuck myself. When I’m not putting on a show, that is.”

Juno laughed. “I’ve seen you put on a show for me, Nureyev. I want to watch you, I don’t know, just taking care of yourself.” 

“Then take care of myself I shall.” 

Peter flicked the switch, and the sound of buzzing filled the small room. Peter smiled, pressing the wand hard into the side of his cock. Juno bit his lip as he watched. Nureyev made the smallest, most imperceptible movements with the toy--moving his hips just a  _ little  _ this way, pressing the head in the  _ slowest _ circular motion. Each time he did, he let out the most delicious, soft moan. He liked being watched, and Juno knew it, but he could tell that he also genuinely was enjoying himself that much. 

“God, you’re hot,” Juno said, unzipping his own pants and pulling them down so he could touch himself as he watched. He always felt a little strange, touching himself while watching Peter, but it was a good kind of strange. 

Peter opened his mouth to comment on Juno, but all that came out was a moan. Juno smiled. “Having fun?” 

“Do you--” Peter breathed, and immediately lost his train of thought. “Juno, I’m close, I’m--” 

He jammed the wand against his cock as hard as he could, and his orgasm ripped through him before he could finish his sentence. It was short and dramatic, as long as it took him to gasp once, as his orgasms with the wand often were. He kept it pressed to him for a few seconds more, then clicked it off, grinning up at Juno. 

“What do you think?” he asked. 

“I think you look happy,” said Juno, climbing onto the bed beside him and wrapping his arms around him. “I also think I want a turn.” 

“Your life is about to change, Juno Steel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, just like my Magic Wand uses tend to be. 
> 
> Twitter: Coeurire  
> Discord: August#2270  
> Requests open!


End file.
